A Probationary Romance
by elenafan25
Summary: When Electronique gets released on parole, Hego is assigned to be her parole officer. Another story by my talented sister.
1. On Probation

A Probationary Romance

She'd just been released from prison. He was assigned to be her parole officer. Apparently, time in prison undid the effects of the helmet. So, here he was, in her lair, making sure she didn't do anything illegal.

"I'm positive you're going to try to kill me, so let me warn you right now, if you even attempt anything illegal, the police are only one call away."

"That's not going to stop me. Could I at least have gotten a better parole officer?"

"I don't want to be here either. I could be visiting my girlfriend right now."

"Girlfriend? What girlfriend?" She seemed curious, and angry.

"Her name's Jessie. She's nice and smart. I'd introduce you but I think you'd kill each other, and I have a policy against mixing business and personal lives."

"You left out the fact that I'm a criminal."

"I thought that was implied."

"I don't suppose you could leave anytime soon?"

"I would love to," She looked a little hopeful at that, "but I can't." Any hope she had of being alone died. And then a thought occurred to her.

"Wait, if you can't leave me alone, does that mean you have to live here? I'm sure that's not how it works in most legal systems."

"Most legal systems don't deal with people who can turn a cell phone into a laser. I can leave you alone for some situations."

"So how long does this have to last?"

"They say a year, at least. Now could you please show me to my room?"

"I only have one bedroom here."

"So, where am I supposed to sleep?"

"I have a couch."

"Ugh, fine, whatever."

And with that, he fell asleep on the couch. However, it was not very peaceful. He kept worrying that she would kill him in his sleep.

**Author's Note: This will be a romance. However, I'm not going to play on their romance too much in the earliest chapters. Maybe by chapter 4 I'll have them acting on it more. Oh, and there won't be anything in here that's rated M. Sorry, if I can't read it I shouldn't type it.**


	2. Waking Up with the Blues

Chapter Two

He was stiff. Her couch has proven to be a less than comfortable place to sleep. He desperately wished she had a guest bedroom, or something. Of course, that would imply he was a guest instead of a parole officer. _Wait, it's too quiet. This can't be good._ He hoped she was still in the house. Now, don't get the wrong idea. He would love to be rid of her. But, if he lost a super villain, that wouldn't look good in the superhero community. He decided to walk around and find her. It didn't take too long for him to hear the sound of someone typing coming from the end of the hall. He followed it. He decided to knock before entering.

"Come in." He walked in, cautiously. He expected to see a laser, or a dooms day device, or some other weapon. What he did see both surprised and terrified him.

"You're a mess." She was at her computer, typing. And she looked different. Instead of her usual villainess outfit she had on a black t-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. Her hair was different, too. Instead of wires it was short and black. She had a normal skin color and brown eyes. She looked…human. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to actually say something."

"Um…"

"Hmm…it seems that poison worked quicker than I thought."

"What!"

"I was joking. It got you to say something, though."

"I didn't find it very funny."

"What do you want, anyways?"

"I was just making sure you didn't escape."

"Now why would I do that?"

"I can think of a few reasons."

"If I wanted to escape I would have done it by now."

"You mean you don't?"

"Not at the moment."

"Why?"

"I've run out of take-over-the-world plans."

"Good. It makes my job easier."

"I'm going to assume you're hungry. It's almost eleven o'clock."

"How could I sleep that long on your couch?"

"I'm pretty sure you could sleep through World War Three if it happened right above our heads."

"Hey."

"I was joking. Lighten up a little, will you."

"I'm stuck playing roommates with a criminal for the next year."

"That does sound stressful. So what do you want for breakfast?"

"Waffles."

"Good. You can go make some."

"Why me?"

"You trust me with food?"

"Good point." And with that, he left. _This definitely feels weird._

Author's Note: I know there isn't much romance. Like I said at the end of chapter one, I'm not putting much romance in until chapter four. If you have any ideas on how I should do that, please tell me. I would love the input.


	3. Girlfriends and Pyschopaths

_Chapter Three_

He ate breakfast on the couch. She ate at the table. I guess that's all he could expect. They can't really stand each other.

"Do you have a phone I can use? I need to call Jessie and tell her I can't come see her today."

"Do you want one that makes calls or one that will probably electrocute you?"

"I'll take the one that won't electrocute me, please." She leaves the room and goes down the hall. She comes back with a cell phone.

"Here you go."

"Thank you." He's definitely confused by now. _Why is she this nice? What on Earth is she planning?_

"You could just invite her over here."

"How would I explain the woman living here?"

"You could leave that to me."

"Okay. Why would you want her here?"

"I want to know what girl is crazy enough to date you."

"Hey, you listen here…"

"Don't take that the wrong way. I just want to know why she would date someone whose job requires him to be away often. It doesn't sound like the ideal relationship."

"Okay."

"So, are you inviting her over, or not?"

"Will you be on your best behavior?"

"Yes."

"Okay then."

_Fifteen minutes later_

**Knock, knock!**

Hego gets up to answer the door.

"Henry!" Jessie exclaims. Electronique is trying her best not to laugh.

"I missed you so much!" she says as she looks around. Then she notices Electronique. "Who's she!" she says bitterly.

"This is my friend, uh…" Right now, Hego desperately wished he knew Electronique's real name. He doesn't want to tell Jessie he's living with a villainess for a year.

"Casey Massarotti." Electronique says.

"Why are you here?" Jessie seems skeptical. _She doesn't trust Hego? How can anyone not trust Hego? If I was his girlfriend…_she stops herself right there. _Can't think that._

"I'm currently out of a job. Henry's helping me get back on my feet again."

"Oh. What did you do?"

"I was an engineer."

"You worked on trains?" _Is she really that stupid? He could do better._

"No, I built things."

"So, about how long should this take?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'm guessing, about a year."

"Henry, can I talk to you for a minute?" Hego/Henry seems worried.

"Sure." They walk down that hall. She can't help but eavesdrop.

"I don't want you staying here for a year."

"Why not?"

"I don't trust her."

"Do you honestly think I'd cheat on you?"

"Look at her. Something about her just screams 'evil'."

"She's not that bad when you get to know her."

"You're not staying here for a year." As much as she was trying to stay quiet, is was getting harder every time Jessie opened her mouth. She was basically controlling him!

"I have to."

"Make a choice, her or me."

"I pick you, of course. Just give me some time to talk to her."

"Fine." Hego was heading her way. She quickly went to the couch and tried to look natural.

"I know you heard."

"I guess I'm getting a new parole officer then."

"I guess so. Just answer a few questions for me."

"Shoot."

"Why did you really want to meet Jessie?"

She hesitates before answering. "I wanted to know what you see in her."

He can't pretend that didn't affect him. But he has more questions so he asks the next one. "Is Casey Massarotti your real name?"

"Yes."

"Do you want a new parole officer?"

"No."

"Okay, last one. What do you think of Jessie?"

"You could do better than jealous, untrusting, controlling, and idiotic moron." She felt better after saying that. "What did you even see in her?"

"She was really pretty."

"And here I thought you weren't like that."

"To be honest, I stopped liking her a while ago. I've just been too scared to break up with her."

"So, get her to break up wit you."

"How do I do that?"

"Let me talk to her alone."

"You won't kill her, will you?"

"No. At least, not right now."

"Go ahead." She heads down the hall.

"Hi, Casey." Jessie says bitterly.

"Hi, Jessie. I think we should talk."

"Alright, go ahead."

"What do you see in Henry?"

"He's a superhero. Do you know how cool it is to date a superhero?"

"What else?"

"He's handsome."

"Go on."

"That's it."

"That's why you're dating him?"

"You'd have other reasons?"

"A bunch. He's loyal, he's caring. He's brave and he loves helping people. He's one of the nicest people on this planet, and you're only dating him because he's handsome and a superhero?"

"Yes. He's _my_ boyfriend. Who cares why I'm dating him?"

"I do. He deserves better than you."

"Excuse me?"

"Get out of my house before I call the police."

"Fine." They both head down the hall. "Come on, Henry." She says when she gets to the front door.

"Actually, I kind of like it here."

"You're my boyfriend." She has the door open.

"Not anymore." He says. She slams the door. He turns to Casey. "You really think all that about me?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"I heard you. You weren't very quiet."

"Oh. Well, yes. Even as a villainess, I acknowledge good qualities."

"Okay, but you seemed defensive about me. Why?"

"I don't know! I just know that I'm not completely disgusted by the thought of dating you. It actually sounds, nice." She's actually turning red by now.

"I'm not completely disgusted by the thought of dating you, either. So, I have an idea."

"That's new." He lets that one slide.

"Clearly, we're not opposed to dating each other, so I say we try it."

"What?"

"We try dating each other. Just to see what happens."

"I can name a few problems with that. First, if it doesn't work out, we have to live with each other. Second, you're my parole officer. I don't think that's aloud. And lastly, I'm not good with relationships and you deserve better than a villainess." She's turning away from him at that.

"Wow, you've been acting…human…lately."

"I'm not acting. I am a human. And forgive me for not wanting to ruin your career."

"I never said we had to tell anyone."

"And if your family asks?"

"I tell them the truth. I'm dating a tech genius named Casey Massarotti."

"No."

What?" He seems genuinely upset.

"You're not that stupid. I said 'no'."

"Why?"

"I just can't."

"Why?"

"Because, you just broke up with your girlfriend and I don't want to be the girl you date just to make her jealous." There's an awkward silence after that.

"Do you really think I'm _that_ kind of guy?"

"I don't know."

"I stopped liking Jessie a long time ago."

"Well, what could you possible want to date me for?"

"You're interesting."

"Go on."

"You're smart."

"Keep going."

"You're not too horrible."

"Continue." She smirks.

"Hey, wait a minute." He obviously caught on. "So is that a 'yes'?"

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Alright. One date, then we see where it goes from there."

"Deal."

"So what do you have in mind?" He's moved closer to her by now. She's within arm's reach.

"What do you like?"

"Well, honestly, I like technology."

"I meant for a date."

"I don't usually go on dates."

"Well, what would you want to do?"

"This." She says as she kisses him lightly. She eventually pulls away.

"I think I could arrange for that."

"Well, I need to go work on a project. No, it won't be violating my parole."

"Good. I'd hate to have to arrest you before our first date." She doesn't say anything. She just blushes and heads to her room at the end of the hall.

Author's Note: Well, how'd I do. I'm sorry for everyone being a little OOC here. I had to make the romance start soon. Well, leave reviews. I would also appreciate suggestions on what they should do for their first date. Thank you. Free hug to whoever can guess who the girlfriend is and who the psychopath is.


	4. Date Night Jitters

Chapter Four

_Date Night Jitters_

"So what are we going to do for our first date?" she asks.

"Well, I was thinking a night in, you know, considering you're under house arrest."

"Well then you better be good a t cooking."

"How come I have to be the one to cook?"

"I couldn't cook to save a life."

"Well, what would you like?"

"Honestly, I would like something other than a night in."

"Well, you're under house arrest."

"I looked into that. I am allowed to leave the house but I have to stay within a certain area. There is a lovely Italian restaurant five blocks from here that is within the area I'm allowed to move within."

"Do you really think I can afford an Italian restaurant on a hero's salary?"

"It's not too expensive."

"Okay, I guess that could work. So my next question is, when?"

"Well, let me think. I'm free for the rest of the year so any time is good with me."

**Ring! Ring!**

Henry picked up his cell phone. Casey had insisted he get one so he doesn't need to borrow hers all the time.

"Hello." Henry said.

"Hey Henry, how's it going?" Mego asked.

"Fine, why?"

"You're watching Electronique and you recently broke up with your girlfriend."

"How did you find out about that?"

"She came to Go Tower to try to convince us to get you to take her back."

"Wow, why do I always get the crazy ones?"

"I don't know. So how's it going with Electronique?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Well if you're not dead by Friday then we should definitely celebrate that."

"I have plans on Friday." he lied but that could easily be changed.

"Really, what?"

"I have a date."

"Do you need someone to watch Electronique while you're gone?"

"No, I have that covered."

"Really, who are you going to get to watch her?"

"You'll find out. Bye." He hangs up. Then he makes another call.

_**Friday**_

Friday has finally come around and she couldn't be more nervous. She was going to go on a date with her enemy. No, not her enemy. Tonight they were just Casey and Henry. After taking a few deep breaths she steps out of her room.

"Well, how do I look?" she was wearing a black dress and matching heels.

"I didn't know you owned anything like that. No offense intended."

"No offense taken. You don't look bad either."

"Thank you. I think we should be going now." And with that they left.

_**Later**_

"Well, dinner went well." She said.

"Yeah, well, I guess I better be getting back to your couch."

"Or you could sleep in my room."

"Then where are you going to sleep?"

"In my room."

"But that means we'd be sleeping in the same room." He's visibly blushing now.

"All we'd have to do is sleep."

"As long as I wake up in the morning I'm okay with that."

"Good. Now I have one last question."

"What?"

"How did you get Mego to leave you alone?"

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. I was having a really bad case of writer's block. For those of you who want to hear about their date or find out how he got Mego to leave him alone, send me your reviews. I love input and new ideas.**


End file.
